Guardian 7 sidestory: G1 Meets Armada
by StSE
Summary: How would the Armada Autobots react to meeting the twins, stunticons and others from G1? A humorous look at how it could happen, why, and what happens..


Old Friends – 2

**Old Friends **

Ok, just a little bunny I wrote when I was wondering just what the Armada Transformers would think of the G1 Transformers.. Granted, I think the Armada TFs have a lot more disciplen than the G1's ever did, though the G1's sure had a lot more fun! So I'm a little biased – forgive me..LOL..

**The Chase..**

_"Sir, there's something strange going on!" _Blur said, looking at the viewer.

They all turned and looked. On one of the main highways coming into town, there were nine vehicles flying at breakneck speed. Two Lamborghinis, one yellow, one red – were in front, apparently being chased by the rest of the motley group – which included two Semis, racecars and other sports cars – which seemed to be in two packs. Any cars the second group passed, were run off the road! What everyone in the room noticed immediately, was the prominent Autobot or Decepticon symbols displayed on the various vehicles involved.

Raptor cursed under her breath, obviously knowing these unidentified Mechs. _"Stay here, I'll handle this! Be ready to warp them into the base on my signal" _And she teleported out.

They watched as the seeker strafed the nine vehicles with laser fire, blowing tires on each one. As the vehicles either crashed or began to transform, she signaled the base to warp them in.

Running to the warp gate, the Armada Autobots and children watched the situation unfold, in total fascination.

_"Raptor? You're alive?" _A smaller Porsche with autobot insignia said, as he rubbed his damaged side.

_"Why the hell'd you shoot us?" _The two semis asked in almost unison, as they groaned and stood up. The Orange one with Autobot insignia, obviously having taken the worst of it.

_"I'm still going to kick your tailpipes through your windshield!" _A bright racecar decepticon said, lunging at the red Autobot Lamborghini. Several other decepticons joining in.

Raptor coolly shot them again, getting their attention as they slammed against the walls with the force of the laser blasts. _"So just how in the hell did you Mechs even get here?! And just why are you acting like complete idiots?!' _She demanded to know.

_"Get where?" _The Porsche replied in a cheery voice.

_"Jazz, do you not realize that you're in a different dimension?" _She answered.

The Mechs looked at each other in obvious confusion. _"Well, we were close to that Quintesson warp gate – which blew up." _ The orange one said.

_"Blew up, because ol' Wildrider here used it for a jump!" _The Black semi added, slamming the Ferrari up against the wall.

_"I just knew something like this would happen, just knew it!" _The white Lamborghini moaned, just sure it was all planned.

The maroon Porsche thought for a second, and then looked up at Raptor. _"So if we're here with you, and you're dead – that means we're dead?"_

She sighed in exacerbation. _"No, none of us are dead – we're all in a different dimension, that's all." _She noticed the red Lamborghini had strategically moved, placing her between him and his pursuers. She turned and glared at him. _"So what the hell did you do this time Sideswipe?"_

_"Um, nice to see you too, Raptor." _He gave her his most innocent smile.

**Introductions..**

After she had fully debriefed the motley group of Decepticons and Autobots, she introduced them to their bemused hosts. Sideswipe and Side Swipe at first stared at each other in total fascination, then the older red Swipe slapped his counterpart on the shoulder and laughed.

Raptor watched them in concern. Optimus standing next to her, wondered why she was worried. _"I hope my Sideswipe doesn't teach yours any of his tricks!" _She mumbled under her breath.

The decepticon Mechs were still eyeing their Autobot hosts with suspicion, Breakdown mumbled something under his breath as he looked at everyone suspiciously. Dead End was busy bemoaning the fact that he wasn't dead, when Motor Master smacked him and told him to just shut up!

The yellow Autobot, Sunstreaker – walked boldly up to Raptor. Demanding to know why she'd gone back to that hideous dull look and what the hell happened to the emblems he'd custom made for her? Then he went into a tirade about the scratches that Drag Strip had given him – when HE wasn't the one they were after.

The orange Autobot, Rodimus, gave Raptor a hug. Told her how happy he was to find her alive – and as he looked around at their amused hosts and bickering comrades – he winked and said '_Welcome back!"_

_"Now you see why I left that dimension?" _Raptor snickered quietly to Optimus. _"I needed some peace and quiet!"_

_"So you were able to rule these guys?" _Hotshot said, amused. _"And Scavenger says that we don't have any disciplen!"_

_"Hey, mechs gotta have some fun, man." _Jazz joked, shrugging his shoulders. _"But Sideswipe sure put the dye in the wrong energon cubes this time!" _He snickered.

Smokescreen's optics got big. _"He put dye in their energon?" _

_"Ya, trickster's known for his pranks! You should've seen the one he and Sunstreaker did on Raptor – yep, that was a good one!" _Jazz's cheerily joked, winking at Raptor.

Blur eyed her suspiciously, _"The lower ranks pull pranks on their higher ups?" _

She and Rodimus laughed, _"You just wouldn't believe what we have to put up with!"_

Raptor winked at Rodimus. _"At least Sideswipe hasn't started using sharp screws!" _And the seeker almost fell to the floor in laughter at the look the orange bot gave her.


End file.
